Dying
by hoyteca
Summary: Stricken by an uncureble disease, Fox lays dying on his bed, surrounded by his loving family.


Dying.

For the last few months, Fox had been growing weaker and weaker. He would go blind for days at a time, only for his eyesight to come back at a fraction of its former strength. It was only recently that they discovered why.

A disease.

Though they couldn't recall its name at the moment, Fox had caught a disease from an infected battlefield wound. Incurable. Nearly unpreventable. Painless until the end, but no less horrific in the meantime. For months, this disease had been sapping his strength, leaving the once athletic vulpine barely able to move his limbs.

And there, on his deathbed, he spent his last few days, his legs rendered useless. Sensing the encroaching end, Krystal stayed by his bedside, neglecting her physical need for food in favor of her mental and emotional need to stay there, to comfort her dying mate and to savor whatever time they had left to spend together.

"Good morning, Krys."

The disease rendered his words shallow and laborious.

"Morning, Fox."

Though it was painful to watch him die such a slow and agonizing death, Krystal fought hard to hold back her tears, instead opting to smile. She dared not show her pain to him as his pain was more than enough for both of them. She hoped her smile would ease his pain. It did for a while. Soon, however, his smile was shortlived.

"Krystal" he called out, trying to get her attention.

"Yes?" she answered.

"I'm sorry" he told her.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for forcing you off the team all those years ago. I'm sorry for nearly getting the whole team, especially you, killed on many occasions. I'm sorry for putting you through all this."

"Don't be" she told him "I've already forgiven you for forcing me off the team long ago. If I hadn't, I wouldn't have married you. As for the rest of the apology, it's not your fault. If it wasn't for you, I would have died long ago. And this disease isn't your fault. It was unpreventable, remember? I love you and I wouldn't want to be anywhere but right here by your side."

He looked right into her eyes and smiled. His thought turned to the future. What will the future be like without him? Krystal will of course be heart broken, but she's a strong woman. She'll move on. And what about Marcus? Fox knew what it was like to lose a father. Fox knew that Marcus would be okay. After all, the team's more recent missions had left them with enough money to live comfortably for at least a couple more months. And Fox was sure that Falco would gladly help mold Marcus into strong young man and successful pilot. Fox's skills ran in the family and he was sure Marcus would be better than him.

Krystal's thoughts, meanwhile, turned to the past. Though her face didn't show it, the memories brought back feelings of pain and guilt. During the Anglar invasion, she did everything short of murder to get her revenge on him for forcing her off the team. When she flew for Star Wolf, she had given them Star Fox secrets, including the arwing's vulnerabilities and schematics for the Great Fox II. She wanted to confess, but felt that it would bring too much distress to her dying lover.

Then there was him. Panther. She couldn't remember how to pronounce his last name. Cruiser, was it? Carousel? Costco? It didn't matter. During the Anglar invasion, she wasn't just with Star Wolf. She was with Panther. She dated him. She kissed him. She even mated with him. In fact, she wondered if Marcus was really Fox's son and not Panther's. She would have married the cat if she hadn't been so quick to forget to forgive and forget.

She wanted to tell Fox everything. She needed to tell him everything. But his smile wouldn't let her. She didn't want to upset him, to fill his final moments with feelings of betrayal and guilt. She decided that the time for confessions had passed long ago. Bending down, she hugged her mate. And so did Marcus.

Moving her face closer to his, she gave him a kiss. And so they stayed, hugging and kissing. His breaths grew more laborious and painful. His grip grew weaker. And with the last of his strength, he let out one final word.

"Goodbye"

Happy, yet heartbroken, the vixen and child continued to hug his body.

Finally, after at least a half hour since his passing, they released their grips and left the room. No longer worried about making his pain worse, tears finally flowed out her eyes. Feeling alone, the two of them walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. And for the next few hours, they sat there, hugging and crying.

And then the thought came. That dreaded thought. In the kitchen, she knew there were knives. She knew where all the vital arteries and veins were. The thought promised reunification with her mate, though she also knew it meant leaving her son completely alone in an unforgiving universe.

"Another day" she silently told herself "Not now, but we'll be reunited another day."

Her thoughts turned to the future as she looked down at her heartbroken son and suggested "Come on, let's get some ice cream. The last thing he'd want us to do is to spend the rest of our lives crying."

And so they left their home with hope in their hearts, Hope for a brighter future and hope to be reunited one day, one distant day.


End file.
